The Journey Of Intimacy
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel To Infinite Stratos - Matthew's Harem Life. Matthew's harem of girls have begun to wait for him making a move recently, now that there's peace again. Knowing what third base means, Matthew prepares to take his harem to the next level with upcoming nights of passion that he and his girls will never forget. OC x Harem. Warning, contains multiple lemons.
1. Houki's First Time

**Surprise readers! Didn't expect a sequel to my previous IS Story, did you? ;)**

 **Before we start, I strongly recommend you read Matthew's Harem Life first before you read this. Secondly, I chose to keep this separate from my other story since this will be focusing on the eroticism side of my OC's harem. Finally as a warning, this will contain multiple lemons and let me say that I'll try to make it as classy as possible in some way. I've also checked the ages of the girls and they're all okay for this, so it's all systems go.**

* * *

Houki's First Time

A whole week had passed since I was able to finally bury my past behind, it was also a whole week since the academy was saved once again, thanks to my harem of gorgeous girls. But I guess I should take a bit of credit too, over a week ago, I had made a crazy plan to get myself captured by the Phantom Task and I was taken to their HQ where I would be held captive until the mob boss arrived. However, Madoka who was watching over the HQ preferred to make a game out of it by setting me free and be awarded with a decision at the end of the gauntlet. I turned down the offer to join Phantom Task and I made my escape before being rescued by the Sarashiki sisters.

Madoka then saved me from a certain demise when I was trapped in an alleyway by the mob boss, but we agreed that we could never meet again like that. Since then, things had settled down in my huge house and I was in love with my harem as I should be. As for my workplace, the building is being refurnished so it'll be another week until I have to go back to work which I'm kinda not looking forward to.

However, that doesn't mean I don't have any other problems. Recently, there has been a small air of tension among my harem and the girls have been getting...well, some kind of urges. One good example was when I was in the kitchen, making breakfast when I felt Rin's hand touching my left thigh before she hugged me by the waist pretty tight and sniffing the body fragrance I had put on. Now I'm no idiot, I already had a couple of scenarios going in my head. Were they dropping hints of wanting to do something special with me? Were they telling me that they're ready for the next step of romance?

Whatever thier reasons, I knew that I couldn't leave this alone. I would have to do something about this and I didn't have long. I knew that it was rude to keep a girl waiting, especially when it comes to frisky stuff like this. So turning the clock to the present, I had just come back from an evening jog that I just got into doing with Ichika lately.

"Ahhh, Ichika sure likes a challenge when it comes to sports." I sighed, locking the door behind me as I got in.

"I'm glad you're back, Matthew." Houki replied who was standing by the stairs in her nightwear. "Listen, can we talk?"

I walked closer and hugged her by the waist. "Sure thing, has everyone else gone to bed?"

"Yeah, it's just you and me who's awake." Houki started blushing. "Umm...do you know how to...well, d-do it?"

I blinked. "Come with me to my room."

"Oh, o-okay."

I took her hand and walked upstairs to my room before sitting on the bed close. Now we had a bit more privacy to discuss and I had a feeling of where this was going.

"Now as for your question. I do know what you mean by those words, I wasn't expecting it to happen for a while yet."

"Yeah, the other girls basically said the same thing." Houki held my hand tight. "But I wanted to be sure if I and the others were ready for the next base, so I talked to Tabane about it and she sent me this." She handed a small tube that was filled with something that looked like pills.

"What are these?" I asked as she gave them to me before I looked at the description. "Oh wait, are these the ones that make a man's..well, essence sterile?"

She nodded. "They'll prevent me and the other girls from getting pregnant if you take one of those."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." I put the container by the bedside table. "So does this mean that you girls talked about this when I was out?"

"Yeah, we began having these urges so we had a talk about who would spend the night with you first and they said that I should be your first."

"My first?" I pondered for a whole second. "Ahhh, I think I know why. Because of all that waiting from...you know who."

She nodded. "So if you really want to...would you mind if we became one tonight?" She blushed in bright red.

I was taken back a little, I wasn't expecting this to happen for just a bit longer. But then again, I would be branded as a coward and a heartless jerk if I didn't make the right choice. So I smiled back at her before kissing her lips with a hint of passion. "Houki, I would love to be your first too."

She gasped slightly and smiled. "Matthew..."

"But first, I think we need to get the mood going." I stood up and switched on the karaoke system, but I put it on quiet so as not to wake the others up.

Houki was a little confused. "Huh?"

"I have the perfect song for us to get intimate." I chose a song that would be right for this moment.

Houki listened as I grabbed a mic and began to sing.

 _"Let me lick you up and down, till you say stop. Let me play with your body baby, make you real hot. Let me do all the things you want me to do. Cause tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you!"_

I then put down the mic and turned off the karaoke system before removing my footwear, it was time for my first to begin.

 ***Lemon start***

Houki was in bright red, but she then leaped into my arms before kissing me passionately. I put my arms around her and kissed her right back with passion of my own. Our kisses escalated to snogs before the tongues came into play, I felt her tongue begging for entrance, I complied and our tongues began exchanging as we started getting more intimate. The contact of her chest with mine was getting me turned on, I was a little concerned though since this would be my first time, I better not screw this up.

We pulled out of the kiss with a tiny drip of saliva falling to the floor. "Just one question, we're old enough to do this, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're all above the age of consent here." Houki replied. "So don't worry about it."

"Alright." I moved back and removed my shirt, showing off my average built chest. "Yeah, I don't have the best physique."

"It's okay, as long as I get to have my first time with you, I don't mind."

"So you've been waiting for a long time?"

"Yeah, I wanted Ichika to be my first, but that doesn't matter anymore." She undid the knot on her night robe. "So please Matthew, whatever we do, take me!"

Dang, guess my plan to get her in the mood worked better than I thought. Then I really must not screw this up. "So when shall I take the pill?"

"Tabane says it shall work by taking it before you take my virginity away."

"Got it." I nodded. _Hmm, must remember that when I do this with the other girls._

After undoing her robe, she let it slide down her arms and down to the floor, showing off her bra and panties which were in pink.

My eyes were open wide. "Oh my!" _Houki's got a fine body, I'll give her that._

"Please...don't stare at me so much." Houki replied, smiling and blushing. "I want to be yours."

"Then allow me to show you how happy I am to be your first." I removed my jeans, now I had my boxer shorts as the only clothing left.

We resumed our embrace and things got a bit more frisky. I had moved my hands around her back and found a clipper that held her bra in place, I had to unhook it. Hearing a little click, Houki allowed the bra to fall to the floor. Now I had a perfect view of her breasts, I gently caressed them, earning me a moan from Houki whilst she moved her hands down to below my waist and rubbed on my pride that was growing from inside my shorts.

"Matthew..." She moaned before kissing me.

"Houki..." I replied, kissing back and putting my hands on her panties. "...may I?"

She nodded and I got on my knees, removing her last bit of clothing and as soon as I stood up, Houki returned the favor by removing my shorts. We sighed at each other, gazing at our own bodies in all of our glory. By that point, my length had gotten hard and Houki could see that I was definitely ready for it. I sat up on the bed with my back to the wall and Houki followed, by sitting on her knees and taking a hold of my length.

"Mmmm." I winced in satisfaction as she began stroking me. "Is this really your first time?"

"I promise you, it is." She replied as she stroked me faster. "Tabane gave me a few tips beforehand."

I chose not to say more and let her continue. Then I felt her tongue swirling around it and I hissed when I felt her whole mouth going up and down. I was able to stroke her hair so I could see her face clearly and that she could see as well, looking at me with those eyes. After a while, the pressure was beginning to build and if it went for longer, I would reach my first climax, but Houki could tell and pulled her mouth away.

"Not yet, I would like you to finish inside me." Houki said. "But first."

"Yeah, I'll take one now." I replied as I grabbed a pill from the small tube container and swallowed it whole.

Houki positioned herself with her wet entrance just above my length. "Alright, when we start, be gentle with me."

"I will be, we'll take as much time as you want."

With that, she smiled a little and braced herself for the main event. She lowered herself slowly onto my length, I was entering a girl for the first time and I felt a barrier of sorts inside. There was no turning back now, once it breaks, the two of us would no longer be virgins. When Houki moved lower and was sitting on me in a way, I felt something break although it was faint.

"Ahhhhh!" Houki sighed loudly as she felt her virginity taken away. "Hah...hah."

"Are you okay?" I asked with worry.

"I'll be fine, I'd take this over fighting in a battle suit any day."

After a moment of helping her ease the pain, she calmed down.

"Alright, I'm ready to move...hah...hah..." Houki started riding me slowly, going up and down on my length and getting a good rhythm going.

"Hah...this is...so...amazing!" I responded.

Houki leaned down and we engaged in another moment of exchanging tongues as the pace of our rhythm increased in speed. The pressure was building up again and I could feel the walls from within her tightening around my length, Houki went a little faster as I sat up and grabbed her by the waist so I could help her a little.

"Hah...hah...Matthew...I'm...gonna come...hah!" Houki panted.

"Me too...I'm coming, Houki!" I replied, panting as well.

With one last thrust, Houki sat on my length and closed her mouth with her hands just in case she was being too loud. I closed my lips as I moaned heavily, for we both reached the end of the climax in sync. I felt her releases on my length as I surged out waves of my essence into her which thanks to the pill I took were sterile. We took a moment to catch our breaths before looking into each others eyes and locking our lips together.

"That was...amazing." Houki sighed in happiness.

"I feel...relieved." I replied but then I smirked. "However, I don't think I'm done just yet."

"Same here, I wanna go one more. I wanna feel that warm feeling again."

I put a hand on her cheek. "Then let's go round again."

Houki and I changed positions, she got off me and laid on her back for it was now my turn to be on top of her. Opening her legs, I reinserted my length into her and once fully inside her, Houki wrapped her legs around my lower back, so I had nowhere else to go for now. I started the thrusting and moved down so Houki could put her arms around my neck. We engaged in passionate kisses as I pleasured her breasts with my hands and increasing the pace of our intimate ride together.

"Houki, I'm about to come again." I panted as I increased the speed.

"Do it! Fill me up, please!" She replied, panting as well.

With several thrusts to follow, we reached the climax again, but we were more prepared to keep it quiet. "Mmmm!" I planted my lips on hers as I released my second wave that traveled inside her, whist feeling her second release landing on my length with the walls tightening. We once again took a moment to catch our breaths until I was calm again and I looked at Houki's face.

"Thank you..." Houki whispered with a smile and a tear in her eye. "...you're so warm."

I wiped it away with my hand and kissed her gently. She opened her legs and I pulled out before I laid down on my back with her climbing to my right side and holding me close.

 ***Lemon end***

"So Houki, how was it for you?" I asked. "Cause that was so good."

"It was amazing." She answered with a smile. "This was everything I wanted it to be, I don't regret this at all."

"Neither do I." I kissed her, holding her close. "But just so you know, there's a chance that the rest of you will want this. You're okay if one of the other girls wants to do this with me, right?"

"Yeah, we all understand that. I don't mind it at all."

"Thanks. I love you, Houki."

"I love you too, Matthew." She then yawned a little.

"Let's call it a night and sleep with me."

She nodded as we kissed once more.

We got underneath the bed sheet so our exhausted bodies could be covered as we slumbered into a well earned sleep. So Houki was my first, it was my first as well. I now wondered who would be the second girl to spend time with me. Although considering the order of the names I've said in the past, I had a good idea of who would be next.

* * *

 **Whew! That was a good night for my OC, but this is only the beginning. Before you ask, the rest of the girls will definitely have thier chance.**

 **Next time! Upon hearing how thier first time went, Cecilia treats Matthew to a special time at the hot springs.**


	2. Cecilia's Hot Spring Treat

**Time now for my fave (although I really can't pick a fave girl if I'm honest, lol) and Cecilia has a special treat for Matthew.**

* * *

Cecilia's Hot Spring Treat

I had gotten up a lot later than I normally did in the morning. Houki had already left my room, but I was glad that I could be there for her last night. After a morning shower so I could clean myself up a little, I got changed and I heard a bit of a conversation from outside, so I put my ear on the door and heard Rin and Houki talking.

"Sooo, how did it go last night?" Rin asked.

"It...it was...amazing." Houki replied. "He was everything I wanted for so long."

"Nice, I hope I get to have my night with him soon."

The conversation faded as I heard them walking away. That reminded me of Rin being Ichika's other childhood friend, maybe I should put some time aside and spend the night with her instead. I then remembered about the pills, so I put them in my pocket just in case. As I left my room and walked downstairs, I noticed that Cecilia was standing by the front door and blushing a little.

"Oh uh, morning, my dear." She said.

"Morning Cecilia, what's with the fidgeting?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious. I just wondered if I could have some time with you today."

I pondered for a moment, although I wanted to plan on spending time with Rin tonight, perhaps spending time with Cecilia will earn me two scores in one whole day.

"Anything for you, love." I replied with an accent.

"Wonderful!" She smiled. "I've got the morning off at the academy today and I have a special treat for you."

"You're aiming to get into his underwear, right?" Laura remarked.

Cecilia was not pleased by her remark. "Absolutely not, I am a lady with class!"

"Not at this time of the morning, please." I intervened. "Besides, there's plenty of me to go around and that includes you, Laura." I kissed her on the lips.

Laura blushed. "Alright, I shall not forget that."

I then took Cecilia's hand. "So anyways, shall we go now?"

"Yes, I've got what I need packed for the treat." She opened the door. "Come along, darling."

"Right with you."

The two of us left the house with holding hands. Her other hand had a small bag of something, I would question it but I chose not to until later.

"So, darling." Cecilia said. "How was Houki last night?"

I gasped. "How did you..."

"She told me earlier this morning while you were out for the ten count as Rin would describe it." She smirked at me. "Now don't try to dodge the question, dear."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I blushed a little. "Well...it was my first time and it was a wonderful feeling."

"Well if you thought Houki was good, I can make it even better." She boasted.

I looked at her. "And how will you do that?"

"Oh you'll have to wait, one does not prefer to rush this idea."

After a while of walking, we found ourselves at the hot spring which was where I was last time with Houki and Tabane.

"Hot springs?" I asked.

"Quite right, just leave this to me."

We entered inside and I let Cecilia take care of it with the receptionist. After making the payment, we walked down a hall and into one of the isolated hot springs, it felt great to feel the warmth of this place again. I could see that Cecilia was impressed with the scenery and I think this was the first time she had been to one.

"This has quite the classical vibe." She commented. "But, I do have something extra to make this more special." She grabbed a bottle and pair of towels from the small bag.

"A bottle?" I asked.

"It's a fragrance bottle, you pour this into a hot spring water and it releases a beautiful and classical scent that reminds me of my home country."

"I can understand, but will the receptionist find out?"

"You needn't worry, I want to treat you and I would rather not have it interrupted."

"Alright, so is this the special treat you had in mind?"

"It's one half of my special treat for you, the other half will come shortly."

I nodded. "Okay, then I should change."

"Agreed and I shall not peek, that's a promise."

Turning her back and hearing the sound of her clothes removing, I wrapped a towel around me. I turned back and Cecilia was done afterwards with a towel around her, although she was blushing a lot. I held her hand out and walked down the steps into the pool that now had the scent of the fragrance from the bottle. Once inside, the heat and the warmth of the water made direct contact with my skin and it felt like a surge of calmness had controlled my body.

"Now this is quite the lifestyle I could become accustomed to." Cecilia said as we both sat on the seated part of the pool with our heads and shoulders out of the water.

"Yeah, this releases a lot of stress on my back." I agreed, holding her hand underwater. "Thanks for this, although I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"Well, remember when you did that reckless plan to get the location of the Phantom Task's HQ?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we girls had a discussion, saying that there must be something we can do to pay you back for giving us a big advantage for the future." She explained, holding me close with her head on my left shoulder. "That's when we all came up with our own treat for you. I hope you like this treat I planned for you."

"Well so far, I am liking this a lot. So what's the other half?"

I then felt her right hand stroking my left thigh.

"Well, just because this is a hot spring, doesn't mean that we can't have some delightful and frisky fun of our own."

"Huh?!" I blinked. "Am I thinking what you're thinking?"

"But of course, darling." She smirked at me. "I may be classy, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to be a naughty girl."

I smirked back. "Then by all means, be as naughty as you like."

Cecilia giggled. "Thank you, I shall."

 ***Lemon start***

She moved her hand from my thigh and into the towel underwater where she felt my pride before grabbing on to it. That was more than enough for me to get aroused, it was a good thing we had this hot spring to ourselves, cause I was letting my man instincts kicking in. Stroking my length from underwater, I had began to feel that pleasure from before with Houki and I couldn't help but moan.

"No fair, I gotta treat you as well." I teased.

"Well if you want it, dear." Cecilia teased back. "Then by all means, come and get it."

I smirked as I grabbed her towel that protected her modesty and removed it completely, throwing it on the cold floor behind us. Now I was able to gaze at Cecilia's body and holy royal, she's got a fine set of family jewels, by which I mean the features on her toned body. I caressed her breasts whilst she took off my towel from underwater and threw it next to the other towel. She went back to stroking me a lot faster and I was beginning to feel that familiar pressure building up.

"Oh no you don't, dear. If you're going to finish, I will allow it to happen inside me." Cecilia stopped stroking me and was about to sit on me. "Oh by the way, you do have protection, don't you?"

"No probs, I've got a unique pill I can take that will make my guys sterile." I assured as I got out and grabbed the tube from my jean pocket and swallowed one pill. "That way, we won't have any little ones running around our big house."

"That is quite convenient, but I shall trust you on this."

I sat back down inside the pool and Cecilia sat on top whilst facing me. She began to lower herself onto me whilst putting her arms around me, I could feel my length going inside her until I felt a barrier like before, which then broke and Cecilia threw her head back as she felt virginity being taken. Another v-card turned in by me.

Learning from before, I massaged her breasts and kissed her deeply to help ease the pain which worked out well.

"Alright, I'm going to give you a quality ride." She said before she began moving up and down on my length.

I put my arms around her waist for support, we were thankful that the level of the water was low enough to do this. It also felt different thrusting underwater, but it felt really good, a lot more fluid and smooth. I moved my head towards hers and kissed her passionately, she responded back and our kisses escalated to exchanging tongues. I had gotten the hang of this pretty good, since I have a knack of being a fast learner when I enjoy something for the first time.

I began doing something new by kissing around Cecilia's neck and she was loving it.

"Matthew!" She panted in joy. "Hah...hah..."

"Cecilia..." I responded as she increased the pace on my length.

"Oh yes! My dear god!"

Those words of hers, guess she's a lot more submissive than I thought, this gave me an idea for our second round, if she's up for it. But our climax for the first round was closing in shortly, so I grabbed her by her butt and had my length slam into her a little more rough and she increased the volume of her voice, this hot spring is sound proof, right?

"Matthew dear, I'm going to come!" She exclaimed.

"Me too...I'm coming, Cecilia!"

"Then do it, give it to me!" She was the first to reach her side. "Ahhhhh!"

"Nnnngh!" I grunted as she slammed down on my length before stopping whilst I immediately released my warm surge inside her which was collided with her climax.

"Hah...hah...hah." Cecilia panted. "You're quite the rough gentleman...you sure know how to please a lady."

"Well, I...try my best." I panted in response. "But would it be alright to go for another one?"

She nodded. "Of course, darling. I am all yours to pleasure me, as much as you like."

"Thanks..." Now it was time for my idea. "...then if you could, put your hands on these rocks with your back turned to me."

She blushed. "Very well, I have been a naughty girl today." Her blushed face went to a smirk look. "So I do need my punishment."

Damn, where did this side of Cecilia come from? Wherever it came from, this was a major turn on for me. She got off me and I stood up as she placed her hands on the rocks by the ground above the seat we were in. With her butt sticking out and me standing, I was in awe of the view that only I will get to see if this happened again.

"Now darling, teach me a lesson." She teased with a hand on her butt cheek and gently slapping it. "Make me your girl!"

"One punishment coming right up." I declared proudly as my length grew hard again and I entered inside her once more.

Now it was my turn to do all the work, I began thrusting her with my hands on her butt for balance. With more room to move about, I decided to give her small dose of punishment by gently gripping onto her butt and slamming into her a lot harder. The sound of our skin slapping was more obvious, but still quiet compared to Cecilia's voice.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed loudly. "Yes that's it! Yes...hah...give it to me!"

"Heck yeah!" I responded as I leaned forward and started feeling her breasts with my left hand.

"Oh dear god!" She yelled. "If you keep doing that as well, I'll..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as I kept caressing her breasts whilst slamming into her. The minutes passed by and I was approaching my second climax and I could feel the walls clamping down on my length, she was getting close too. I believed that after this, we should cool down and enjoy the rest of the hot spring.

"Cecilia, I'm coming again!" I exclaimed.

"Do it...hah...fill me...hah...right up!" She panted.

"Hnnnnng!" I moaned as I finished first, reaching the second climax and sending a wave of my warmth inside her again. She moaned at her loudest when she came and her walls clamped down on my length, making me release a little more than normal. We panted heavily as Cecilia's top part of her body laid down on the rocks with me holding my balance before pulling out and sitting on the seat part again.

 ***Lemon end***

"Wow!" I sighed in relief.

"Matthew..." Cecilia replied as she sat down close to me with her arms around me. "...that was simply...marvelous."

"I'm glad to know that...and you were really something too." I winked at her. "I loved that bad girl side of you, seems I learnt something new today."

She giggled. "Well now, why don't we just relax? Since we are in a hot spring, although the scent is nearly gone."

"Then allow me." I grabbed the bottle and poured the rest of it into the pool, releasing more of that fragrant aroma.

The two of us sighed as we held each other close, relaxing our tired bodies after all that love making.

After a while, we had our fill of enjoying the hot spring, so drying off quickly with our towels, we changed back into our clothes. Although I couldn't help but take a peek at Cecilia's naked body one more time. However, she didn't mind it at all since she took a peak at my body as well. We smiled at the receptionist before leaving the hot spring with the bag that had an empty bottle and two soaked towels.

We walked all the way back home with her arm around mine and arriving back at home, we went inside and Cecilia placed the bag by the tumble dryer.

"Matthew darling, I'm going to see my former dorm mate, I promised to meet up with her this afternoon." Cecilia said as we wrapped each other in a close hug.

"Alright, I'll be taking a long rest after today." I replied. "Thank you for the special treat, it was very enjoyable. I'd love to do that again sometime."

"I'm really grateful you loved it." She smiled at me. "I love you, my dear Matthew."

"I love you too, Cecilia." We shared a passionate kiss before we pulled out and she left my home.

As for me, I went straight to the kitchen to make lunch, it was time for food.

As I made my lunch, I smiled at the fact that I had now taken two of the girls's virginitys away, three more to go and I had a feeling Rin will be next.

* * *

 **I had a bit of fun with this one for sure since my fave was involved. My second fave may well get a good chapter like this soon.**

 **Next time! Keeping his word, Matthew spends time with Rin by going to a festival.**


	3. Rin's Festival Dream

**What up folks, time for the third girl and we're gonna have a kimono dress involved, along with another crossover cameo appearance...or two. ;)**

* * *

Rin's Festival Dream

I was catching up on my karaoke, using the system in my room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hm?" I could've answered it, but I needed a few seconds to turn the karaoke system off. "It's opeeeeeen."

I turned the volume down as the door opened and in came Rin who seemed pleased to see me.

"Hey uh Matthew, you're not busy right now, are you?" She asked.

"Nah I just finished." I answered. "So what's up, Rin?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come with me to the couples festival tonight." She then blushed. "I have something that I think you'll totally love."

I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to, but a couples festival?"

"Well, it's like I said." She put her arms around me. "It's an exclusive festival that only couples are allowed to enter. It's got a lot of traditional things and the entry requirements are easy to follow."

"Ah, I get it now." I put my arms around her in return. "In that case, we can go together and if you like, we can make it special for the two of us."

Her face had gone to a nice shade of red, I think she knew what I meant. "Ah...s-sure."

"So what are the entry requirements?"

"The girl has to wear a kimono and the boy has to dress a little smart, couples can also get to hire out separated soundproof bedrooms for thirty minutes called Love Nests."

Love nests, eh? I better make sure I keep those pills with me, just like I did with Houki and Cecilia.

"Well that sounds like an ideal night for us, especially the love nest part." I smirked.

She giggled nervously. "He he he. Anyways, the last thing we need are these admission tickets that we have to show together, so we can enter." She gave one to me. "Please don't lose yours, they're not cheap."

"Right, so if you want, we can leave after dinner."

"Yeah, sounds fine by me...thanks for doing this." She kissed me.

I kissed her back. "Anything for you and the rest of the girls."

Rin left my room with a smile whilst I resumed with the karaoke stuff, it'd be some time before dinner.

When the hours passed by, the other girls had returned from the academy and we had just finished eating.

"Alright girls, Rin and I will be out as soon as our dinner goes down." I told my harem. "If there's any problems, remember to call me."

"Oui, Matthew. You and Rin should have fun." Charlotte replied.

"Is this to do with the couples festival I heard?" Houki asked.

"Yeah, I wanted Matthew for the event and there's a few things I have to tell him." Rin replied.

Houki nodded. "Ohhh, I remember now."

"Hm?" I was a little confused.

"Oh, I'll tell you when I get the chance, Matthew." Rin spoke.

"Okay."

"But how simply divine, a couples festival seems like an excellent opportunity for couples." Cecilia said. "But still, drat it all. I wish I had come up with that sooner."

"It's okay Cecilia, there'll be plenty of other chances." I kissed Cecilia on the cheek, making her smile.

"The couples festival starts at six." Rin reminded me.

I checked my watch and it was ten minutes past the hour. "It's gone past that, I better go up and change."

"Me too. I'll try to not take too long."

"Hey Rin, let me help you with your hair." Houki offered.

"Really? Thanks."

I smiled as I left the dining table and went upstairs to my room to prepare, it was great to see the girls helping each other out.

I picked out a matching shirt and jeans that were a little smarter, I applied my best fragrance and finished it off with a trendy jacket. My hair was very short, so I didn't need to comb it. Oh the pills, I picked the tube and put them in my jean pocket. I checked myself in the bathroom mirror and I was looking good, I wondered how Rin was getting on. Picking up the admission ticket, I left the room, all dressed up and ready to go.

I had to wait a while since Rin was still getting ready, so I sat by the dining table and had a drink of apple juice whilst waiting. I wasn't alone though, cause Laura was sitting on my lap, with her arms around me and her head on my right shoulder, blushing all the while. After finishing my drink, I put my arms around her before looking at her, making her look back at me. When I smiled, she showed me her rare smile back before kissing me.

"You will be fine, won't you, Matthew?" Laura asked.

"I will be." I replied. "Rin will be there in case something happens and I can always count on the rest of you."

"Good." She got off me. "Because I would like to do something with you soon, I just need a bit of time to plan."

I nodded. "Sure thing, take your time."

After another kiss, Laura left and went upstairs.

Moments later, Houki walked downstairs. "Here she is, Matthew."

She presented Rin who was dressed in an interesting kimono dress. It was sparkling a little with many colours, the majority of it was red with a smaller shade of dark red around the top of her chest and a light green sash around her waist. The arm lines had long loose sleeves that showed some orange and white flowers at the end of the material. To top it off, she wore a pair of black high sandals and she was blushing yet smiling. I sat there with my mouth open wide, she looked stunning!

"Rin!" I said in a state of surprise. "You're looking fa-bu-lous!"

She blushed redder. "Th-thanks...you're looking handsome too."

"Well, I do my best to impress and I like to strike a pose." I bragged as I stood up and posed as a modeler.

"Look at the confidence coming from you, Matthew." Houki remarked. "Anyways, I've done my part, see you back home later."

"Yep, we'll be back by the time you lot are going to bed." I replied as I kissed Houki and left the house with Rin. "So Rin, where do we need to go?"

"Umm, it's this way." She replied, taking my hand as we walked down the street.

We began to hear a bit of a crowd chatter after a short while before we noticed a sign above saying 'Couples Festival'.

"This must be the place." I commented before I looked at Rin who seemed to have something on her mind. "Rin?"

"Oh!" She looked back at me. "I'm okay, let's go on in."

We showed our admission tickets at the entrance and stepped into the festival area. I was in awe of this place already, everywhere I looked, I noticed all other couples taking part. I saw a smile on Rin's face as I looked at her, I snuck in a kiss on her cheek, making her blush a little as we explored the festival.

"Get your finest curry, made with real dedication!" One of the food sellers called out.

"Say Rin, do you feel like trying one?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered.

Rin and I walked to the stall and noticed there were two girls behind the curry stall. One had a pair of black bowties in her twintails, a short black dress and a pair of long sleeved gloves. The other girl had purple hair with a d-pad on the left side of her hair and was dressed in a sailor outfit, she was busy with making the rice.

"Oh, hello there." The girl with purple hair greeted. "Are you interested?"

"Yeah, two bowls of your curry, please." Rin replied.

"Coming right up." The girl with black hair said as they got to work, serving our food with two small bowls of curry with rice around it.

"So what do you call this curry?" I asked.

"It's my own special brand." The girl with black hair answered. "My umm...friend here, makes the rice."

"Friends?"

The girl with black hair started blushing. "Well, it's not that I'm her girlfriend or anything."

"Awww, don't be shy." The girl with purple hair said. "We're more than friends and we're very much in love."

Inverted eyes appeared on the girl with black hair. "Heeeey! Don't tell them that!"

She giggled. "Oops, we're keeping the customers waiting, enjoy."

"Thanks." I replied.

Rin and I left the stall with the small plastic bowls of thier curry. Even though we had dinner already an hour ago, we couldn't resist in taking a bite. We sat by the benches and tucked in, I had to admit, it was very well made and could be very popular from where she and the other girl are from. Now that I think about it, she looked familiar to the other back haired girl I met at the fair with the Sarashiki sisters. Ah well, I had Rin to focus on and I had remembered that she would tell me if something's up.

After finishing the curry, I bought two bottles of clear water, just to help us cool down. I held Rin's hand as I looked at her in the eyes.

"Rin, I'm enjoying this so far." I said. "But do you think you can tell me what's up and why you wanted to bring me here?"

"Yeah, let me explain." She nodded. "Before you came along, I had always wanted to go to a couples festival since high school. But I didn't know any guy who would join, I then told Ichika about it once, but by the time it arrived, he completely forgot. Then when I met you, I thought that maybe I would have a second chance at going here. I was so worried that it wouldn't happen again, but when I thought back to you saying yes whilst Houki was doing my hair, I cried a little."

I held her hand a little tight. "Was it because of how much this meant to you?"

"Yeah, that's also why...umm...well." She blushed heavily. "I want us to make love in the love nests."

I blinked, but I understood. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want you to be my first, the one who takes my v-card away." She spoke quietly to my ear. "I know that it'll hurt, but I can trust you to be gentle."

"Then why don't we go to the love nests, so we can have our privacy."

She smiled as we got up. "Okay, it's this way."

Rin and I left the food stall area and walked over to the north part of the festival where it was quieter and there was a sign by the side labeled 'Love Nests', beyond that were five huts that looked like it could fit more than two. There was a person holding keys and we went over to the guy, he handed out a key with a number five on it.

"Use this key for the door that has the same number, you have thirty minutes." He said. "Otherwise, enjoy your time alone."

"Thanks." Rin replied.

We walked up a bit of stairs and to the right, we unlocked the door and entered inside, the hut inside was very welcoming in terms of romance and space. Rin locked the door behind her and stood by it, with her arms behind her back, looking at me and blushing. This kind of innocence and cuteness she was showing was getting me aroused.

"Umm Matthew, I wanna ask two things before we umm...do it." Rin said. "Would you love me if I was poor?"

"Rich or poor, I would always love you." I answered without hesitation. "Cause why would I have money, if I can't have you?"

"Matthew..." She began to shed a tear. "...I love you, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Rin." I brought her next to me and sat on the very soft cushions, the floor was very soft too. "What's the second thing?"

"Well, do you have protection? I don't want to get pregnant."

"It's okay, I have these pills that makes my little guys sterile." I took the small tube out and swallowed a pill. "I just have to take one before I enter inside you."

"Alright, then let's make love together." We shared a passionate kiss and it began.

 ***Lemon start***

Rin stood up began undoing the sash around her waist. I stood up as well, removing my jacket and my shoes, putting them to one side. When Rin's kimono came loose, she allowed it to fall through her arms and down to the floor. I was in shock, behind her kimono...was nothing else, she was completely nude. Although she was a little embarrassed when she tried hiding her breasts.

"Yeah, I know, mine are small." Rin sighed.

"I don't care about the size." I said as I removed my shirt. "I love you for who you are and I don't ever wanna see you change your body for me."

She nodded and smiled a little before moving her arms away, showing her perky breasts along with her naked body. I went over to hug her close and kissing her passionately. She put her arms around my neck and began kissing back, letting our kisses move up to exchanging tongues. I felt her hand reach down to my jeans and I heard the sound of it being unzipped before being pulled down along with my shorts. I allowed my clothes to fall down to my ankles.

Now the two of us were in the nude, but we smiled and resumed kissing whilst her left hand grabbed my length and began stroking it. I moaned in pleasure, but I wasn't going to let her do the work alone. I placed my left hand on her breasts and caressed them gently, she moaned in response as we continued kissing. I then did something new, I rubbed her entrance with my right hand, this made her pull out of the kiss.

"Matthew..." Rin sighed in her new level of pleasure. "...please, I can't wait anymore."

"Then lie down and I'll take care of the rest." I replied.

We sat down on the cushions and Rin lied down first whilst I climbed on top of her. She was blushing when I opened her legs, showing me the jackpot. Positioning myself, I guided my length into her entrance as I went inside her. Rin was sighing as she felt my length going deeper until I felt that same barrier again. I went in a little more and I felt her hymen break.

"Ahhhh!" She sighed loudly as her body shivered. "I'm alright, just let me get used to your size."

"Of course." I replied. But man, she was kinda tight around my length, but it made it more pleasurable in a way.

After several minutes of getting used to it, she looked back at me with a tear in her eye and a smile. I moved my head close to hers and wiped her tear away before kissing her. I began to move inside her and getting a slow rhythm going. I wasn't going to rush this one, Rin wants this to be romantic so we'll take it slow. Settling into my rhythm, Rin wrapped her legs around me and letting me thrust her a little deeper.

"Matthew...hah...hah...hah..." Rin moaned before putting her arms around my neck.

"Rin..." I responded, I couldn't say more due to getting lost in the pleasure of this intimate love.

"Please...hah...go...faster!"

I picked up the pace whilst feeling her breasts, pleasuring her as much as I could that increased the volume of her moans.

That feeling of reaching the climax was approaching fast and I could feel that Rin was getting close since I felt the walls clamping onto my length.

"Ohhh, I'm getting close!" I exclaimed as I thrusted her faster.

"Me too, I'm coming!" Rin replied, increasing her moans.

"Rin!"

"Matthew!"

I immediately planted my lips onto hers as we reached the climax. Our bodies shivered with me unleashing a wave of my warm essence inside her, with her release welcoming it all. We both panted in exhaustion and began catching our breaths as I looked at Rin. She was still looking good after that, but easy there, unlike Houki and Cecilia who could go for a few rounds, Rin looked very tired, so I believed that doing it once is more than enough for her.

 ***Lemon end***

"Thank...you...hah." Rin panted as she smiled at me, with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you as well." I replied as I pulled out of her and laid down on my back. "That was amazing."

"You were totally good." Rin held on to me close. "We've still got ten minutes."

"Then let's make the most of it by snuggling up together."

She nodded as we cuddled up close, sharing the warmth of our tired bodies.

I was impressed that I made love to two girls in one day, I would need a long sleep before the next one.

* * *

 **So unlike the last two, I tried to make something a bit more romantic, gentle and passionate, what else is there to say?**

 **Next time! Matthew gets quite the morning surprise, thanks to Charlotte.**


	4. Charlotte's Personal Service

**Now it's time for (almost) everybody's favourite girl, Charlotte. I've been keen to writing this one like I did with Cecilia.**

* * *

Charlotte's Personal Service

It was the next morning and there had been no word from my workplace yet, so my time off from work was still going on. As I cleaned up a little, I thought back to last night when I was at the couples festival with Rin. It was a great night and I feel that I helped Rin make her dream come true by going with her and she was happy that I took her v-card away. When we left, we agreed to call it a night and walked back to the house and kissing each other goodnight.

I had gotten up a little earlier in the morning, cause I was curious on who would be next. Charlotte and Laura were the only two left and I had some ideas of what they could do for me or what they want me to do. When I changed into fresh clothes with the tube of pills I had in my pocket, I walked downstairs and heard a bit of cooking happening the kitchen. I turned to my right and I was stopped in my tracks.

In front of me was Charlotte who had her back turned to me, she was wearing a maid outfit...except for the dress itself. She had the shoes, long socks, a maid hat and an apron, but the dress was not there and neither was her bra or panties, no way, was this the naked apron that I once heard about? I nearly had a nosebleed incoming!

"Morning Charlotte." I said whilst trying to get my head around.

"Oh, morning Matthew." She replied, blushing at me. "Do you like it?"

"My gosh...I love it." I went over and I was immediately craving for something else besides breakfast. "What a good morning." I smirked as I grabbed her butt cheeks.

"Oh la la!" She sighed. "I planned this just for you, I haven't made you breakfast yet."

I smirked. "That's fine by me, I'd rather have you instead."

"Oui Matthew! You have certainly become a wild animal."

 ***Lemon start***

"I haven't even started yet." I began removing my jeans. "Since you're dressed for it, why don't we have a little role play?"

Charlotte turned around to see what I was doing and she blushed. "You want to be my master?"

"Yep, so how about you become my maid for today and serve me?"

She nodded. "So, how may I serve you, master?"

"Well, I want you to get me hard, pleasure me and then let me do you from behind and fill you up."

"Of course, anything for you, master."

I sat on a chair with my bottom clothes gone. "That's my maid."

Charlotte got on her knees and we kissed passionately. I placed my hands down her apron and caressed her breasts whilst she grabbed my length and stroked it. I admit that I did feel a bit guilty for rushing into this one, especially at this time of the morning. But if doing something this frisky in the morning can refresh someone, why not try it?

"Now my sexy maid, you know what to do." I winked.

She smiled. "As you wish, master."

Charlotte put her hands on my thighs as she licked around my length, I hissed at the oral pleasure she was giving me as her tongue swirled around it. Soon her mouth went down on it and bobbed her head up and down on my length. I stroked her hair and I gazed at her bare back, I was tempted to unhook that apron, but I felt it was more sexier to leave it on so that we didn't spoil the role play we had going on.

She gently fumbled with my essence whilst continuing to pleasure me. I was then beginning to feel the pressure increasing and I think Charlotte could feel it too. She suddenly stopped and then put her hands by the kitchen sink with her bare behind on show. I suddenly remembered about the pills, I took one from the tube in my jean pocket that was still around my ankles and swallowed it.

"What did you take, master?" Charlotte asked.

"A pill that will prevent me from getting you pregnant, so don't worry about it, my maid."

I stood up and I positioned myself before slowly entering into her.

"Ahhh, be careful with me, master."

I was then deep inside her and broke her hymen in the process. I put my hands into her apron from behind and massaged her breasts to help ease the pain. Once it subsided, she looked back at me and smiled, nodding as if it was all good to move now. I put my hands on her hips and I began thrusting her from behind and increasing the pace.

"Master! Master!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Hah...hah..."

"You're so good, my servant." I remarked. "I can feel you pleasuring my length from inside."

I went faster and my length was rubbing along her sensitive spot, making her moan in pleasure in a way she never felt before. I bent forward and caressed her breasts from inside her apron whilst Charlotte was beginning to struggle in keeping her balance by the kitchen sink. Shortly after a while, I began to feel my climax approaching and Charlotte was getting close too.

"I'm gonna come, my maid!" I exclaimed.

"Fill me up...hah...master!" She replied.

"Nnnnnngh!" I groaned loudly as I released my climax first, sending out my morning warmth inside her. We both panted, catching our breaths with me holding her close and her head looking at me, locking our lips together. I eventually pulled out and after cleaning myself up a bit, I put back on my bottom clothing.

 ***Lemon end***

I was really tempted to have another round, but I could hear footsteps coming from one of the girls rooms above me, so I chose to wait for another time.

"You better go and change quickly." I said.

"Agreed, that was quite fun." Charlotte replied.

I took her hand. "Say, do you think we can have another round later tonight?"

"Oui, anything for you, Matthew." She kissed me and she rushed upstairs with her butt swaying.

The rest of the morning went by as all five of the girls left for just another day at the academy whilst I got to relaxing on the sofa after that frisky morning session. Things were very quiet until I heard a beep go off on my phone. I wondered who could be calling at this time, since I rarely get calls these days, I got it from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I called.

"Yoooohoooo! Matthew!" Tabane responded happily. "Just calling to warn you that you've got a big carrot incoming."

"Uh oh!"

"Woohoo!"

*BANG*

Something big crashed outside my front garden. I ended the call and rushed outside to notice the familiar carrot stick out the ground with Tabane waving. I had gotten used to this by now, but even so, I wish she would learn to just knock without making a mess of my garden. She rushed towards me and hugged me tightly.

"How are you doing, mister hero and savior?!" She asked happily.

My face was near her chest and I was running out of air. "Wha...mmph...can't...breathe!"

"Oopsy." She left me go so I could breathe again.

I shook my head as we walked inside. "What are you doing here, besides making a mess of my lawn."

"I came to check up on how you're doing since my sister gave you those pills."

"Well as you can see, the pills are working and I'm doing just fine."

"Cool, saaaay. Mind if I have a try?"

I was taken back by that. "Sure...wait, what?!"

"Yay! That means I get to enjoy what my sister had!"

"Woah, hold on a second." I had my hands and arms out in the air. "I didn't say that I was down for it. Besides, I'm saving my energy for someone else."

She pouted. "Awww, it's your loss." Her smile came back. "Anyways, how long do you think you'll be using those pills?"

"Probably for some time. That reminds me, do you think you can produce a few more for me?"

"Well, that's what I was going to offer you. But since you won't let me get intimate with you, I suppose I'll keep them to myself."

I frowned. "You gotta be kidding."

"Haha! Then how about you let me wear something of your choice and show you affection, we won't have to go further than that, sound good?"

I then thought of the apron in the kitchen and had an idea. "Deal, now there's an apron over there. If you want affection from me, you gotta wear that and nothing else, are you in?"

Tabane gasped and blushed. "Okaaaaay!"

Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, I saw her clothes flying into the air as she put on the apron at a record speed. I stood there and saw her smirking at me, knowing that she had nothing else on, apart from the apron. I was impressed that it could contain even her cup size. She walked closer to me and put her arms around me with her bosoms directly in contact with my chest. She then planted her lips on mine, locking me in a full on kiss.

"Hmmm, my sister is lucky to have you." She said in my ear. "Heeeey, put your arms around me, cutie."

I put my arms around her, but I didn't move my hands around as I wanted to save that for my second round with Charlotte.

After what seemed like minutes of getting affection from Tabane, she moved away and removed her apron by the kitchen table. "Alrighty, Matthew, here's a spare tube of pills, just in case you run out on the first tube." She handed it to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

I could've turned around, but I just couldn't resist having a look at her body and it was a fine body too. But it was for a few seconds as Tabane changed back into her clothes.

"Well, I gotta go back to my secret lab, see you next time." She said as she hugged me close. "If you ever change your mind and you want me, give me a call."

"Umm, I'll think about it." I replied with my arms around her. "No guarantees though."

"That's fine, see you next time, cutie!" She kissed me deeply again before leaving my house and watching her ride away on her giant carrot.

A few hours later and I heard the door open, I had just gotten out of the bathroom when I heard a voice downstairs.

"Matthew, are you around?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm up here." I answered. "Come to my room."

"Okay."

I was in my room just now and after waiting a few minutes, I heard my door being knocked.

"Come on in." I called.

 ***Lemon start***

The door opened and in came Charlotte who had her bra and panties only, she was blushing yet smiling, pleased to see me.

"Hi Matthew, can we continue from before?"

I got up and hugged her close. "We sure can." I kissed her before undoing her bra. "No role play this time, we'll do this like lovers."

She nodded as she let her bra fall to the floor, I then removed her panties and she responded by removing my shorts. Now unlike our earlier intimate role play from the morning, we were now completely nude. We wrapped up in a close embrace, the contact of her bare skin on mine and the feel of her breasts was getting me turned on quickly. I massaged her breasts whilst she grabbed my length and stroked it.

"Mmm..." I moaned. "...you're back early, right?"

"Oui..." She moaned back. "...the other girls will not be back for twenty minutes."

I kissed her neck. "Good, then let's skip to round two."

"But like before, be gentle with me."

I took her hand and laid her on the bed, I climbed on top and opening her legs, I got ready to go inside her for a second time today. "I took another pill before this, just to be safe."

"Thank you...now make love to me."

I nodded as I went in deep, pulling my length in and out of her and rubbing her g-spot. Getting my rhythm going, Charlotte wrapped her legs around me whilst I had interlocked my hands with hers, fingers and all. I wanted to do something a little different at that moment. As I continued thrusting her, I made for the breasts, kissing and licking around the nipples.

"Ahhh! Matthew!" She moaned in great pleasure. "You're so good to me!"

"I aim to please all my girls." I replied in a low tone.

I kissing her deeply and exchanging our tongues in the middle. Meanwhile, I increased the speed of my thrusting and it rewarded me with Charlotte's moans getting louder. We were lucky that no one else would be back for a while yet, so Charlotte could moan as loud as she liked. After a while though, we began to feel the pressure reaching it's climax and with it being just the two of us only, I wanted us to sigh in complete satisfaction at the end.

"Matthew, I'm going to come!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Hah...hah...hah."

"We'll come together and when we do, release your best moan, be as loud as you want!" I replied. "I'm coming!"

"MATTHEW!"

"CHARLOTTE!"

"AHHHH!" She came first and it must've done something to me. "Haaaaaah...hah...hah..."

"Ohhhh!" I moaned loudly as I unleashed my second wave of warmth inside her today, the release of our climax made me empty a little more than usual. "Hah...hah..."

 ***Lemon end***

Charlotte nearly had her tongue out as she was so exhausted. "That...was...magnifique."

"And you were my lady marmalade." I kissed her before pulling out and laying on my back. "I think that's me spent for today."

Charlotte laid on her side and holding me close. "Me too...I want to say it right now, I love you, Matthew."

"I love you too, Charlotte." I held her close in return and kissed her gently before we took a few minutes to rest our bodies.

It would soon be dinner time as soon as the rest of the girls come back, so only Laura remains, I wonder what she has planned for me.

* * *

 **The naked apron idea with Charlotte was something I wanted to write since starting this story. As for the tease with Tabane, I'll make up for that in a future chapter.**

 **Next time! Laura takes her massage to great heights and Matthew is the perfect target.**


	5. Laura's Private Massage

**Time for the fifth and final girl that lives with Matthew. But there's still a bit to go after this...**

* * *

Laura's Private Massage

The dinner I had was well worth it, considering how much love making I did today. The rest of the day was just normal and lately, the girls had been calming down and acting like their normal selves. It's probably because of me getting intimate with each of them, so there would be no doubt that Laura had been waiting patiently since I began all this v-card turning in and stuff. I would've asked Laura after dinner, but I chose to leave it until the next day, so I could be refreshed for the next intimate session.

When it was the morning, the girls had just left for the academy so I had the house to myself like before, thankfully there were no carrots landing in my lawn this time.

*Riiiing*

But my phone did go off, oh no, is Tabane coming around again? Still, I had to answer it, cause it might not be her.

"Hello?" I called.

"Yo Matthew, it's Jim." A voice replied.

"Oh Jim, what's up?"

"Turn on the TV, there's been an update about our workplace."

I grabbed the remote and switched the TV in the lounge on, it showed the news.

 _"Our top story, the office building that was the victim of arson by a group of mobsters last week has been refurnished to completion. The company's CEO issued a statement earlier that all employees will be scheduled to return by the following day. We now go to our reporter on the ground who've been uncovering the rumored story of a three legged dog who saved a baby."_

I switched the TV off, so it looks like I'll be going back to work a little earlier than planned.

"Well, it was good while it lasted." I sighed.

"I know the feeling, man." Jim replied. "At least I had my share of fun for a while, take care, man."

"You too, Jim."

I ended the call and sat back down on the sofa, I wish I could have one of Laura's massages right now. That's when it hit me, maybe I could ask her about it when she gets back. I didn't have to wait long though as I heard the door being opened and in came Laura who seemed to be looking for me.

"Matthew..." She paused for a moment and blushed a little. "...there's a mission plan I'd like us to work on, tonight."

"A mission?" I held my arms out and she took the signal to sit on my lap with her arms around me.

"Remember when I said I needed time, the time has now come to commence our operation."

"I see, are we the only two going into the operation?"

She nodded. "Yes and I will call it, Operation: Private Massage."

"Sounds like a good operation to me, of course I'll take part."

"Danke, Matthew. We'll commence the operation after dinner."

I hugged her close. "Okay, I'll let the girls know that we'll be out tonight."

We shared a gentle kiss and she got off me as the rest of the girls came back.

After we had our dinner, I had to let the girls know about the...well, 'operation' as Laura would put it.

"Girls, Laura and I will be out in a couple of minutes to commence an operation that only the two of us are allowed to sign up for." I said. "So at this moment, I have no idea when we'll be back, but with Laura by my side, I shall be completely safe."

"Okay dear, just make sure to dress up warm, it's going to be a cold night I hear." Cecilia replied.

I nodded as Charlotte and Houki grabbed the dishes whilst Laura and I got ready to head out. Although I had to dash up to my room to grab my tube of pills.

"Be careful, it's rare for you to be out at night." Rin cautioned.

"I'll be safe with Laura." I assured before kissing her.

Laura and I left the house and holding hands, she led the way to where our operation would commence. The walk was a while away, but not a problem for me. We eventually stopped at a parlor store that was still open. Laura and I walked inside and I now noticed that this was a massage parlor.

"A massage place?" I asked.

She nodded. "And I shall be doing the massage, no one else."

Laura put some money on the table and she and I walked down a hallway and into one of the massage parlor rooms. The place was at a good temperature and the bed was big enough for one of us to lie down on. The questions I had in mind was how far would the massage go and would I have a chance to do the same to Laura?

"Operation: Private Massage will now commence." She declared. "First objective, please remove all of your clothes and place this towel around you."

"Got it." I replied before stripping down to nothing and wrapping the towel around my waist.

I turned around to see Laura blushing, she must definitely like my bare body.

"Now I must strip down too, please do not look."

I nodded as I laid down on the bed on my stomach whilst I heard the ruffling of clothes being removed from Laura. When she was done, I could see that a towel was wrapped around her body, although she still had her eye patch on.

"The second objective is to massage your back with this cream." She said before putting some on her hands and starting with my top back.

"Mmmm." I sighed with a smile. "This reminds me of the back massage you gave over a week ago."

"I'm glad you remembered, because I have been waiting to give you this again." She rubbed her hands down around the spine and to my lower back.

"Mmm and you've gotten better at it too, I'd love if we could do more of this."

Laura blushed a little. "Well, you'll have a chance soon, let me finish my part of the mission."

"Alright."

"Now I must ask you to lay on your back to continue the massage."

I turned myself around, laying on my back and closing my eyes whilst Laura resumed her massage. Her hands started at my shoulders before they moved down to my stomach, below my waistline and then skipping past my private section and rubbing my legs and bringing her hands back upwards again. Yep, definitely gotten better and I suddenly began having arousing thoughts about massaging her and this in turn caused my length to grow little by little.

I had forgotten that Laura was standing right beside me, she had noticed it and I gulped.

"Shhh." She said before she undid the towel around me and let it fall. "Our third objective will now begin."

 ***Lemon start***

I was completely in the nude and my length was going up still. Laura applied fresh massage oil and went around my waist line and around the top parts of my legs, she was so close to where my package was. Then I felt her hands rubbing all around my length and gently around my essence supply, when I was as hard as I could be, she began to stroke me with both hands.

"Mmmm." I moaned in pleasure as I felt her hands and the cream, both of which combined to give me a pleasure that I hadn't felt before.

"You like, Matthew?" She asked with a smile.

"I love it, Laura." I sighed as I began to feel the pressure increase. "I think I might..."

"Shhh." She stroked me faster and faster, blushing a little. "If you're going to come, I don't mind."

I was getting close. "Here it comes!" I moaned loudly as I released my wave that went around her hands. "Hah...hah..."

"Mmmm, you have a scent of fruit." She said as she wiped the mess with her towel. "Good to know that you eat healthy."

"Well, it's mostly us two and Charlotte that do the cooking, so we make sure to eat healthy sometimes." I replied. "So, do you want your turn?"

"Yes, for you only, I allow you to massage me. I hope you have good hands." She blushed again.

"I'll try my best."

I got off the bed and Laura laid on her back whilst I grabbed the massage oil and started rubbing it around Laura's body. I was so tempted to go for the best parts, but I chose not to rush into this. I massaged her neck and shoulders to start off, followed by the arms and hands. I then moved around her chest, avoiding the breasts and moving down her stomach and waist. I avoided her entrance and went down her thighs, legs and finishing with her feet. I hadn't done this before, but I was getting the hang of it already.

Laura looked at me, blushing away and she nodded at me. I nodded back with a smile, she was trying to tell me that she wanted more. I put a bit more oil on my hands and started rubbing around her breasts and nipples, her size was similar to Rin's, but I kept that to myself. Laura moaned as I massaged her breasts and went down to her stomach before gently rubbing around her entrance and she moaned a little louder.

"Matthew..." She said with her arms out and looking at me. "...I want you to love me."

"What about the massage?" I asked.

"Yes, please continue to pleasure me there."

I moved my head towards hers and she put her arms around me before kissing me passionately, letting it level up to greeting with our tongues in the middle. She raised her knees up and spread her legs so I could pleasure her entrance a lot more. All of this was making my length go hard again, we pulled out of the kiss when Laura began to feel the pressure thanks to my left hand rubbing her entrance and around her g-spot.

"I'm going to come!" She exclaimed she moaned in pleasure when she came and released her climax. "Hah...hah."

"So, what's our next goal?" I smirked.

Laura looked at me. "The next objective is for you to take my virginity."

"In that case, let me take one of these first." I grabbed the tube from my pocket and swallowed a pill. "These will prevent my essence from getting you pregnant."

"Good thinking." Laura sat up and got off the bed. "Now, I want you to do me, in this position." She put her hands on the wall with her butt out. "But do be gentle."

"I'll be careful." I replied as I walked over to her. "Alright, here we go."

I guided my length into her and Laura was already moaning in pleasure as I went deeper until I felt a barrier. I looked at Laura who nodded, so I moved in a little more and broke her hymen. That's Laura's virginity I have now taken away, I had done it, all five of the girls virginities were mine. I looked back at Laura who was panting, feeling the pain and I could see a tear running down her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I wiped her tear away.

She nodded. "I'll be alright in a matter of seconds...you may raid my base when you're ready."

I shared a light giggle as I began moving in and out of her entrance before getting a rhythm going. Although like Rin, I had to be careful and not go deep in her too much, for risk of hurting her. When I was comfortable with the pace, I bent forward so I could kiss her and gently massage her breasts, she was loving this I'm sure.

"Matthew..." Laura sighed as I continued thrusting her. "...you have...hah...all the skills...hah...to...love me...hah!"

"I'm happy to hear...hah...that...hah." I responded before kissing her and caressing her breasts.

A short while and I was about to reach my climax, but then I thought of something else.

"Say Laura...want me to come inside you?" I asked.

"Yes...you took the pill, after all."

"Then I'll do it on one condition."

She looked at me.

"Can I see your other eye?"

Laura blushed, but she nodded and removed her eye patch, showing her yellow eye.

"Now I love you even more, Laura." I resumed thrusting her as I lifted her right leg onto my right arm. "Alright, I'm coming!"

"Matthew!" She exclaimed whilst panting until she reached her climax first. "Ahhhh!"

"Mmmm" I followed suit, releasing my second wave that went deep inside her before we panted, catching our breaths.

 ***Lemon end***

I pulled out after a while and stood back before Laura turned around and put her arms around my neck.

"Danke, Matthew." She said with a smile. "I don't say it often, but it's true. I love you, Matthew."

"And I love you too, Laura." I kissed her gently. "How did I do?"

"You showed great potential with your massage and I declare the operation a success." She held me close. "Did you enjoy our massage session?"

"I loved all of it...and I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime."

"I am happy to hear you say that."

We looked at the clock, we had spent a lot of time in this room.

"Looks like we'll need to wrap this up soon." I said.

"Agreed, let us change back into our clothes, we can leave everything else here." Laura replied.

We shared a naked embrace before we got back into our clothes and left the parlor room. We went down the hallway and out of the massage parlor building before making our way back home. Entering inside, I looked at my watch to notice that it was ten minutes before ten in the evening. All of us would be sleeping by then, so we timed it that well.

"Let's call it a night, Laura." I said before yawning a little. "We'll do this again another time."

"Alright, have a goodnight, Matthew." She kissed me once more before walking upstairs.

When the coast was clear, I did a quiet jump with a fist in the air. I had to celebrate at that moment, for I had managed to get intimate with all of the five girls. I was no longer a virgin and neither were the girls, all of which were amazing when I was doing it with each of them. I now hoped that this would keep the girls happy, now that they had settled into third base, just like me.

As I went upstairs and into my room, I started thinking back to what Tabane was trying to offer and then I thought of the Sarashiki sisters. Now that I had gotten the hang of being an intimate lover and treating the girls the way they want me to, I wondered if I could visit the academy and see those two. That could wait for now I guess...

* * *

 **And boom! That's Matthew's main harem of girls done, but we're not done with the story yet.**

 **Next time! Matthew learns the intimate way of getting two for one...**


	6. The Sarashiki Special

**This will be the penultimate chapter and boy is Matthew in for something special, he'll have two girls to love at the same time!**

* * *

The Sarashiki Special

I was laying down on the bed and I was fully awake, completely content that I had solved the girls recent tension by making intimate love to each of them. However, I had a feeling that this wouldn't be over just yet, because there were the two sisters who live at the dorm and then there's Tabane, but would Houki be alright with me getting intimate with her? Well, I guess either Tabane could keep it a secret or Houki won't mind it, but that will be for another time when I think about it.

I was held down by two of my girls when I tried to move, Laura and Rin were holding on to my arms tight. Guess I won't be going anywhere for a while, but I'll have to move eventually. Moving my body a little, Rin climbed on top of me, resting her body on mine whilst Laura put her arms around me with my right arm around her.

"Ahhh girls." I sighed in pure bliss. "I love all of this, but I have to get ready for when I go back to work soon."

"Noooo..." Rin said with her eyes closed. "...stay with us."

"Don't leave..." Laura added, she was sleeping as well.

I had to get serious a little. "Come on girls, there'll be plenty of time for this later."

Then a beep went off on my phone, I had to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matthew, it's Kanzashi." A familiar voice replied on the phone. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah I am, what's up?"

"Well uhh...my sister and I would like to umm...invite you to our dorm. Are you okay with that?"

I looked at Rin and Laura, they had dozed off to sleep. "Sure, I'd love to visit you both."

"Thank you, we'll see you later. Remember to bring something safe too."

"I will, laters." I ended the call.

Well, looks like Kanzashi and Tatenashi want to get intimate with me as well. I had a feeling it would happen, that means I'll need to save my energy for later. For now though, I had two sleeping girls to take care of. After carefully laying Rin down on my bed, I was able to breathe a little easier. When I unhooked my arm from Laura, I could now move again. I slid down my king size bed and got off. Now I could get changed into fresh clothes and smart myself up a little with fragrance, gotta keep my standards up, right?

I was now thinking over what Tabane said, perhaps she won't mind me calling her today so that it's out of the way. I looked back at Laura and Rin, I couldn't leave them be without giving them affection. I kissed both of thier cheeks and left my room. I walked downstairs and standing outside, I got my phone out and made a call.

"Hey Tabane, remember what you said a few days ago?" I asked.

"Hiya Matthew!" Tabane replied on the phone. "Of course I do."

"Well, I've had a thought like I said I would and I've decided...what the heck, if you want us to get intimate, then we can do that."

"Woohoo! That's my harem boy!" She was happy for sure. "So are you free tonight?"

"I'm afraid not, but if it makes things easier, how about I come to your workplace to do it?"

"Well, I would love to have you by me, but my lab is a secret so I'll have to blindfold you for a while."

"Fine by me, I just hope Houki doesn't get upset about this if she found out."

"It'll be fine, I know my sister well. You were her first after all and she doesn't mind you making love to the rest of your girls, right?"

"She doesn't mind that, but I just feel that I'd be doing something wrong if I started adding you to my harem."

"Awww, but like I said, my sister will understand. See you very soon, Matthew, mwah!" She ended the call.

I put my phone away and I sighed, well there's no turning back now, but that can wait for another time.

"It's okay...I understand." A voice spoke from behind before I felt a pair of arms around me. "She's right."

"Houki?" I responded.

"I know that my sister likes you and my guess is that she wants to repay you for when you made your plan work with sending us that information."

I turned around and put my arms around Houki's waist. "So you really don't mind, if it happens?"

She shook her head. "I don't mind it at all. I was happy that you were my first and I'll never forget that night."

"Okay, but I won't be seeing Tabane today."

"Why not?"

"Kanzashi and Tatenashi want to see me in their dorm this evening. But now that I think about it, won't I end up just getting swarmed by girls if I go there alone?"

"Not only that, but there's a chance that miss Yamada might knock on the door cause of curfew rules and all." Houki nodded. "And if you were seen around the dorm, you would most likely have to leave the academy grounds, since boys are not allowed to be in the same dorm with girls, even though there's only one boy."

"I know who you're referring to. Still, I don't wanna let them down by not turning up, so what can I do?"

"Well, I'll walk with you later so you don't get crowded, I remember where thier dorm room is."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll leave this to you." I then kissed her and she smiled with her arms around me.

The hours passed by and we had just finished with dinner. After clearing up, I went up to my room to grab my tube of pills and hid them in my pocket.

"Are you going out tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah and Houki's coming along as escort." I replied.

This got Cecilia curious. "An escort, what for, darling?"

"There's two girls who want to spend time with him." Houki said. "And as his first, I've allowed him to do as he pleases."

"Yeah, but I'll make sure to be back here and without being noticed by any staff that work at the academy." I replied. "So, shall we go?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

Houki and I left the house, walking all the way to the academy whilst noticing the sun going down as the night began. The moon has started to rise and there were a lot of stars out tonight, guess it's a clear sky for tonight's weather. But that isn't going to be on my mind once I meet the two sisters that love me as much as my main five girls do.

"Well, here we are." Houki said as we stood outside the academy. "Now stay close to me."

"I will and I won't say a word until we get to where we need to be." I replied quietly.

We entered inside the academy and walked past the reception area where there was no one around which was surprising. Houki stayed in front whilst holding my hand as we turned a corner and down a long hallway, entering another area which was more quiet and more classy then the previous area.

"This is very quiet here." I said.

"This is the dorm area." Houki replied. "Now to look for thier room, I think it's this way."

We turned to the right and down another hallway before walking upstairs to the next floor and after walking a bit more we stopped at one of the dorm rooms.

"There it is, the dorm of the Sarashiki sisters." Houki said. "I think they're gonna be surprised that you came without any problems."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." I replied. "Well, here goes nothing."

Houki hugged me. "Good luck in getting home tonight."

"Thanks, I'll come straight home after this."

Sharing a kiss, she left as I knocked on the door quietly. A few seconds past and the door was opened by Kanzashi.

"Hey there you two." I said as I entered the room and closed the door behind me. "I made it."

"Matthew!" Tatenashi exclaimed as she rushed over and jumped into my arms. "You came, I'm so happy you came!"

"Yes, we're very happy." Kaznashi added who hugged me tight. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you both too." I replied before kissing then both on the lips.

"So you didn't have trouble?" Kanzashi asked.

"Nope, I had some escort and the hallways were deserted, is it always like that?"

"Yeah, most of us girls tend to help out with homework or planning when it comes to important events." Tatenashi answered. "Now where can I tickle you?"

"Oh no you don't." I teased by grabbing her hands. "Save that for when we get in the mood."

Kanzashi blushed, she knew what I was talking about.

"Hmmm fine, but if you finish first, I get to tickle you, deal?" Tatenashi offered.

I smirked in response. "You got a deal, but I'll make sure that you two get the pleasure I will provide."

"So umm, we're starting already?" Kanzashi asked.

"Yep and before you ask, I do have protection with me in the form of a pill."

"Awesome!" Tatenashi said happily as she grabbed her sister's hand. "Get on the bed with me."

"Ah, o-okay." Kanzashi replied hesitantly.

The sisters sat on the bed with Tatenashi sitting behind Kanzashi and rubbing around her body, it was time to start my first ever threesome.

 ***Lemon start***

"Why don't we start with some teasing." Tatenashi smirked as she felt her sister's breasts. "Mmm, your breasts are almost the same size as mine, sis."

"Tatenashi, don't say that out loud." Kanzashi moaned. "Ahhh, where is your hand going now?"

"Aw come on, you're the one who wanted to make love to Matthew more than me, so I'm getting you all wet and excited first."

"Is this part of our intimate show?" I asked.

Tatenashi smirked as she moved her hand around her sister's legs. "It's more than that. So, getting turned on yet?"

"Sort of, although I think I would go hard quicker if you started stripping."

"Oh, then no probs. We can do that." Tatenashi then got off the bed and began removing her academy uniform. "Hey sis, you're gonna have to strip too."

"I...I know." Kanzashi said who was blushing so much. "I've never done this before."

"It's okay." I went over and helped her up before hugging her close. "When we get to it, I promise to be gentle with you."

"Alright, I'll take my clothes off now."

I stood back as the sisters stripped down completely till there was nothing left on them. I was in awe of the scene, standing in front of me was the Sarashiki sisters, fully in the nude. With Tatenashi having no problems on showing her body and Kaznashi who was still blushing a lot and slightly shy in showing her body at me. I looked down and for sure, I was getting hard as I felt a bulge in my jeans.

"Oooh, looks like someone wants to get out." Tatenashi remarked. "Shall I do it?"

"If you want to bring the beast out, go right ahead." I responded with confidence.

Tatenashi unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, pulling them all the way down to my ankles and revealing my length that was getting hard. Tatenashi grabbed onto my length and began stroking it, earning her a slight moan from me. I looked at Kanzashi and I held my hand out as if to tell her to come over. She walked towards me and went on her knees with her sister as they looked at my length up close.

"You like it when I stroke your beast, don't you?" Tatenashi teased.

"Darn right, but I feel that I'm getting only half of the treatment." I replied.

"In that case, why don't you stroke him for a while, sis."

"Umm...okay." Kanzashi grabbed my length and stroked it, a little slower than her sister, but I didn't mind that.

Tatenashi stood up and with her arms around me, she kissed me passionately as I put my right hand on her breasts and getting a good feel. Kaznashi then got up whilst still stroking me, I chose to turn my head and kiss Kanzashi gently but romantically and using my left hand to feel her breasts. They were smaller than Tantenashi's pair, but like with Rin and Laura, I did not mind the cup size one bit.

"Mmmm." I moaned in pleasure as I felt a bit of pressure increasing.

"Uh uh uh, we won't let you finish already." Tatenashi said. "Sis, shall we give him...our Sarashiki special?"

Kaznashi gasped. "You want to do that?"

"What's the Sarashiki special?" I asked.

"It's where we both pleasure you at the same time and then you pleasure us in any way you see fit." Tatenashi explained. "For example, if you're thrusting one of us, the other will be giving you a lot of passionate kissing."

"Ahhh, I get it now."

"And speaking of pleasure...come on sis! It's time to show Matthew how we do it, oral style!"

Kanzashi gulped and blushed. "Umm, okay."

The two of them got on thier knees and Tatenashi went first, licking around my length before having her mouth all around it. Kanzashi meanwhile fumbled with my supply in a delicate and gentle manner. I stroked both of thier heads as they pleasured me down there. Kanzashi then had her turn at bobbing her head up and down on my length. She was a little slower and hesitant, but it was understandable. After a while of fumbling and bobbing, I began to feel the pressure.

"Oh girls..." I slightly hissed. "...I'm getting close!"

"If you're gonna finish like that, then on our faces, please." Tatenashi requested.

"Okay...here it comes!"

I moaned loudly as I had my first release that went over the faces of the sisters. When I stopped, I saw parts of their faces covered in my essence, it was kinda hot.

"Hmm, you're good." Tatenashi praised.

"It's...sticky." Kanzashi added. "I feel kinda gross."

"You two should use a cloth and dry those faces before we go further." I advised.

The two sisters nodded and they walked to the bathroom to clean their faces whilst I stripped off the rest of my clothing before they came back.

"Now then you two, how shall we go about this, cause I don't think there's enough room for all three of us to be on the bed." I said.

"Actually, you'd be surprised on how durable these beds are." Kanzashi replied. "Also, what protection are you using?"

I pulled up my jeans and picked out a the small tube from my pocket. "These, when I take one of these, it sterilizes my essence for several hours."

Kanzashi smiled. "Good, I'm glad we get to play it safe."

"Anyways, I'll lie down first and let you do the work, Matthew." Tatenashi said as she jumped onto her bed and opened her legs up.

"You've got it." I replied as I climbed to her bed and on top of her. "I'll let you get used to it first before we start."

She nodded and I guided my length that went inside her slowly until I felt her hymen, with one slow push, I broke her barrier. Another virginity taken away. I gave her a minute to get used to it, she smiled back and blushed, giving me the signal to start moving in and out of her, getting a good rhythm going. As I thrusted Tatenashi, Kaznashi joined me on her bed and was sitting close to me. I turned my head to look at her and we shared a passionate kiss, leading towards meeting our tongues in the middle. I moved my right hand down to her entrance and rubbed it gently and Kaznashi pulled out of the kiss.

"Matthew..." Kanzashi moaned in pleasure.

"Oh wow..." Tatenashi panted. "...you're doing me and sis at the same time...hah...you're a stud!"

"Sometimes, I wish I was." I replied as I increased the pace of my rhythm.

After a while, I was about to reach my second climax and I think the girls were gonna reach their first.

"Matthew! We're coming!" The two girl exclaimed at once with Tatenashi putting her arms and legs around me.

"I'm coming as well!" I responded as I gave one last thrust to Tatenashi and rubbed Kanzashi's entrance faster.

"AHHHH!" They both moaned as they came together whilst I moaned loudly, discharging my second release that went inside Tatenashi.

"Oh wow...you were...hah...the bomb..." Tatenashi panted as she laid down on her bed.

Kanzashi was panting. "Is it...my turn, Matthew?"

"Yeah, it's your turn now." I replied as I took her to the other bed in the room. "Like I said, I won't be rough."

"Thank you." Kaznashi laid down on her bed.

Doing the same as before, I entered inside her slowly until I felt her hymen broke, yet another virginity claimed. I waited for Kanzashi to get comfortable, she nodded and I started thrusting into her, a little more gentle and slower than with Tatenashi who was still sighing in satisfaction on her own bed. I went a little faster as I moved forward and kissed Kanzashi passionately and massaging her breasts. Why was I giving her more of what I can offer than Tatenashi? Simple, cause she was the brave one to call me.

"Oh, Matthew...I'm...hah...coming...again!" She panted.

"I'm gonna...come again...too." I replied, increasing the speed.

She came first when we reached the climax. "Ahhhh!"

"Mmmm!" I followed suit, planting my lips on hers in a locked kiss whilst unleashing my third release into Kanzashi.

 ***Lemon end***

Catching my breath, I gave her gentle kisses on the lips and around her neck whilst she had her arms around me and her legs around my lower back. I eventually pulled out and allowed her to rest whilst I grabbed my phone from my other pocket to check the time. It was almost the hour of when me and my main five girls would be going off to bed.

"Alright you two, I'm gonna have to be going soon." I said. "But let me just say that I loved your Sarashiki special. Just let me know if you want to come over and do that with me again sometime."

"Thanks and of course we will." Tatenashi replied as she got up and hugged me close. "Thanks for coming over, I love you Matthew."

"Love you too, Tatenashi." I kissed her deeply.

"Umm, Matthew." Kanzashi said as she hugged me too. "Thank you very much, I love you too."

"I love you too also, Kanzashi." I kissed her with the same action. "Right, now I just have to leave the academy without being noticed."

"Oh yeah, good luck with that." Tatenashi winked. "But if you get caught, I'm gonna tickle you."

I laughed. "That won't happen, I'll see you both again soon."

With that, I got my clothes back on and left thier dorm room, sneaking my way out of the academy. A shame that I couldn't stay over and sleep with them, but maybe during the holidays that can be arranged. Still though, it was my first time doing two girls at once and it was amazing, I hope to do that again in the future.

* * *

 **I think I need a cold shower after writing all of that, thank goodness I wrote them in on my previous story when I had the chance.**

 **Next time! It's the finale and Matthew goes to see Tabane before coming back to give love to his harem...**


	7. Tabane's Thank You Present

**One final chapter, this is the home stretch and I've snuck in a reference line from a movie, see if you can find it. ;)  
**

* * *

Tabane's Thank You Present

Well, I wasn't looking forward to it, but today was the day I had to go back to work. But at least I could now move forward to something that would be much better, it was time to go ahead with my plan to see Tabane, although she would have to come to me first so that her secret lab can remain a secret, since I don't even know where it is.

Going through my morning breakfast and giving my affection to the girls as they left the house, I left afterwards and locked up before heading over to work. Arriving at my workplace, the office building was completely repaired and refurnished. It was great to see it back to normal, just wish I had some time off for a bit more, ah well.

The interior of the place was far different from before. Previously, it was like a little mix of grey and a dark shade of white on all floors. This time around, the colours were much more varied and bright. Light grey and light shades of red, orange, green and blue, one colour for each floor too and the numbers for the floors were added by the doors.

My work area was on the third floor which was just a floor below the top where my boss's office is. I would have to go see him first, just to make sure it's all good.

"Here's his office." I said to myself as I reached the top floor. "It may not be a glamorous job, but at least the place is livelier now."

I tapped on the door to his office and entered inside to see my boss who had seen to be waiting.

"Good morning, Matthew." He greeted in a rustling tone. "Good to see you back at your job."

"Morning, boss." I replied. "It's been a while."

"It has, so what do you think of our work place."

"If I'm honest, mister. I think it's great improvement, the whole office just seems more welcoming and vibrant."

The boss smiled. "That's good to know, because I came up with the improvements, although I had a little bit of assurance from Jim."

"Oh Jim, yeah I know him." I nodded.

"Still, it was quite a shock when this building went up in flames, I thought I was going to have to say goodbye to my ownership of this place. But at least we can move on now and get back to work. Oh and I almost forgot, I've planned out a few special days that are going to happen for the rest of this year."

"What are they?"

He brought out a piece of paper with plannings on it. "Well, next Friday is Hawaiian shirt day."

I was confused by that. "Hawaiian shirt day?"

"So you know if you want to, go ahead and uhh wear Hawaiian shirt and jeans."

"Okay...is there anything else?"

He put the paper away. "I've got many other special days, but you will have to wait a while until those other days are close."

I nodded. "Alright, boss."

"Your workplace should in the same position as before, so head on downstairs and resume that story project you've been working on."

"Okay, I'll get around to finishing it today." I smiled and left his office.

Hawaiian shirt day, what ideas has Jim been giving him? Oh well, I can leave that alone for now, better get started on my work.

It was my lunch break and I was on the roof with Jim, I just had to ask him about those days.

"So Jim, got any projects you're working on now that we're back?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, check this out, man." Jim replied. "A few days ago, I came forward with some interesting days to make our workplace more lively and the boss agreed."

"Oh really, what kind of days?"

"Well, there's the Hawaiian shirt one as a start, but there's also a day where you get to wear a shirt from your favourite video game or TV show."

"That seems like a broad idea, but I'd say it's interesting too."

"Great to hear that, man. Oh and there's this other day I had in mind where you take a game character card with you and hang it on display next to your desk and whenever you look at it, you have to say the words, 'Thou art I and I am thou' just like that."

I was just standing there, what's Jim been up to? "Uhh, what have you been eating or drinking lately?"

"Just the usual stuff. I haven't taken anything that's stupid, come on man, you know I can't help it when I have ideas."

I sighed. "Yeah, good point."

"Anyways, I've gotta get back down to my desk, we'll talk again later, Matthew."

"Alright, laters, Jim."

He left the roof by taking the door that led downstairs to the top floor, leaving me alone to finish my lunch.

After a few hours, my work was done for the day and I was about to go on home when suddenly.

*BANG*

Yep, she's here again.

"Yoohoo!" Tabane greeted happily. "Happy to see you again!"

Then I realized...crap! I don't have my tube of pills with me. "Hi Tabane, listen can you wait for me to grab something from the house first?"

"Oh don't you worry, I have more of what you mean at my secret lab." She suddenly hugged me tight.

My oxygen supply was decreasing drastically. "Mmmph!"

"Now if you're ready to go, I'm gonna need to put this around your eyes."

I looked at what she was holding. "A blindfold?"

"Yep, I would like my secret place to remain a secret, it's part of my IS insurance policy."

"You have an insurance policy?"

"Okaaaay, now hold still!" She put the blindfold around my eyes and tied it up at the back.

I was completely blind, I felt my hand being taken and I was sitting down and hearing jet noises.

"Uhhh, what are we doing?" I asked with concern.

Tabane giggled. "I've just strapped your hands and legs to my big carrot, now hold on tight."

"What do you mean by thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" I couldn't say anymore as we were travelling at a very fast speed and into the sky.

After what seemed like a long ride, we had arrived in something unfamiliar and the blindfold was still around me, my body was shivering and I may have had an accident.

"Here we are." Tabane said as she removed the blindfold.

"Now I can see at last." I sighed. "What the heck was that all about?"

"Well I wasn't going to leave my carrot in plain sight, so I thought this would be more fun."

I shivered. "Fun? Well, may I suggest something? Please, do not make me ride your carrot again, that's gonna scar me for life!"

"Sorry Matthew, but I couldn't wait any longer. Anyways, welcome to my secret lab, the home of where all my IS creations take place."

I looked around me as I got off the carrot, even though my legs were still shaking. To me, this place looked like an underground base. "I see, do you have a soft room?"

"Of course, my bedroom is smaller than this, duh. He he he."

Tabane grabbed my hand and she took me down a corner of the area towards a door, when she opened it, I could now see what looked like her bedroom and the vague ideas I had were true, she a framed photo of a carrot on the wall, but she did have a serious one of her and Houki in a separate photo. The bed was quite big, maybe a double size.

"So this is my beautiful room, isn't it wonderful?" Tabane asked happily.

"Yeah, it's full of bunnies, I'll give you that." I rubbed my head. "Umm, what's with the big bunny on the bed?"

"Oh, the one that has your face on it, it's so cute!" She grabbed it and hugged it. "When I hug this one, it feels like I'm hugging you."

I was already fearing her tight hugs and laughed nervously. "I see, ha ha ha."

"Awww don't be scared." She put the big bunny on the floor by the bed. "Besides, you know what you came here for, right?"

I blinked. "Oh umm...well, like I said, I wanna be safe so uhh-"

"Oh here you go." She grabbed a small tube from her chest.

I sighed in relief. "Good...okay, before we start this, are you sure you want me to take yours?"

She nodded before putting her arms around me. "Yep yep! I don't mind how we do it as long as you take my v-card."

I nodded. "Alright, then let's get started. Though we may have to rush this as I'm normally back at the house before five so I can let the girls in."

"No problem! Here I go!" In a matter of seconds, her clothes went into the air as she stripped in record time. "What do you think, am I a total babe?"

The sight of her nude body made me strip as well and I already had my answer. "Oh my...hell yeah, let's do this!"

 ***Lemon start***

I put my arms around her and planted my lips on hers, surprising her that I made the move first before she did. She wrapped her arms around me and we let our kisses rise up to using our tongues together. I had something else that was rising up as my length grew and touched around Tabane's waistline. She looked down and smirked.

"Oooh, is this your secret carrot?" She asked seductively.

"Why don't you find out, my little bunny." I smirked with raised eyebrows.

Tabane got on her knees and grabbed my length, stroking it at a fast pace and licking around it. I hissed at the pleasure she was giving me, then I felt a pair of soft cushions around my length. I looked down and saw that she was sandwiching my length between her breasts. She looked up and smiled at me, rubbing my length up and down with her breasts. I hadn't felt this kind of pleasure before and it seemed that Tabane's cup size was the biggest I've seen.

"You like this, Matt-kun?" She asked.

"That nickname again?" I responded.

"Yeah, because I love you so much, you deserve a nickname."

I giggled. "Fair enough."

The pressure was coming up on my end.

"Don't hold back, just let it all out." Tabane said in a whisper tone.

"Nnnngh!" I groaned loudly as I released my first wave onto her breasts. "Hah...hah..."

"Alright my little rampant bunny, it's time I had your special carrot inside me." She said as she went over to her bed and lied down whilst I took a pill from the tube and swallowed one.

I smirked as I climbed on top and opened her legs before guiding my length into her entrance. I moved in slowly and I could hear Tabane moan in pleasure, I then felt her hymen and looked at her, she nodded with approval and I went in deeper, breaching her hymen and hearing her moan loud. Tabane's v-card was now mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded as she gripped the bed sheet with her hands. "Just give me a second to get used to your size."

After a few seconds, she was ready to continue. I began thrusting Tabane and settling into the rhythm I had, I leaned forward so she could put her arms around me and we locked our lips together for another game of hockey with our tongues. I then massaged her breasts and they were very soft, Tabane was moaning through the kisses.

"So this...hah...is what...hah...my sister...felt...hah..." Tabane panted as I continued thrusting her. "...she's...so...lucky."

"Even though you're older than me...hah...you feel really good." I responded in a nice way.

"I don't mind if you're...hah...a toy boy, I love you...hah...go...faster!"

I increased the pace and I was reaching my climax with Tabane about to reach hers shortly.

"Ahhh Matthew! I'm about to come!" She exclaimed.

"I'm gonna come too!" I replied as I went faster and harder. "I'm coming!"

"Ahhhh!" Tabane moaned loudly as she came first.

"Mmmmph!" I planted my lips on hers as our bodies shivered with me releasing my second climax that traveled inside her.

We took a moment to catch our breaths as I laid my head on her breasts, I could feel Tabane cradling me with her arms. I then moved up and kissed her gently on the lips and around the neck before I laid down on my back with Tabane holding me close.

 ***Lemon end***

"And that's me spent." I sighed in total satisfaction. "How about you?"

"I'm so happy, I finally got to have you." Tabane replied. "My sister is a lucky girl, but thank you for letting me have this chance."

"No probs...now I just need to get back home."

Tabane pouted. "Awww, stay with me a little longer."

"I wish I could, but I have my harem to look after."

"Oooh, does that mean I'm in your harem now that we did it?"

"I guess you are, so consider yourself lucky."

"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around me, it wasn't as tight as before, I guess she was exhausted after that intimacy.

I looked at her. "Anyways, if you want to do this again sometime, just call me."

"I will, thank you...I love you, Matthew."

I smiled and it would be the first time I'd say those words to her. "I love you too, Tabane."

We shared one more kiss and cuddled up close for a little longer. I had to leave though, so getting my clothes back on, Tabane put the blindfold around me and strapped my hands and legs on to the carrot. Tabane than got on from behind and her carrot rocketed out of her secret lab and into the sky. After a few moments, we crashed right outside my front lawn.

*BANG*

The blindfold had come off by the time we landed, Tabane was unharmed, but I was on the grass and in a total daze, I don't think I'll ever get used to this ride.

"Afternoon girls!" Tabane waved as my main five girls returned from the academy.

Houki sighed. "Where did you take him, Tabane?"

She called happily. "My secret lab, I always wanted a real life Easter bunny."

"I don't even know how to respond to that. Girls, could you get Matthew in?"

Cecilia and Charlotte helped me up and we walked on inside whilst Tabane waved at us and got on her carrot before riding away. This had been quite the week of intimate action and after all of that love making, I was going to need some down time for a while. But I was smiling at one true fact, it's good to be the harem king!

THE END

* * *

 **That took a long time, but that's the erotic sequel done and it was kinda fun to write in a way.**

 **If you readers enjoyed this, feel free to fave or follow me for more future stories. :)**


End file.
